Unusual Beauty
by AvrilSays
Summary: DISCONTINUED.
1. Chapter 2

**I'm redoing this fanfic.**

**One of my reviewers, Leon McFrenchton, had pointed out that I had missed out on alot of information and the story was no developed enough. I apologize about that; it's just that I was in a hurry. So this is the redo of Chapter 1.**

**I don't own Twilight.**

Hey. My name is Isabella Swan, and I'm a vampire.

I have a really interesting power. It is to switch from human to vampire. That power helps me live happily among humans.

My other power is to switch appearances. I can appear as a blonde-haired, blue-eyed girl one day and a green-eyed brunette the next. I can also conceal my appearance. I am a perfectly content nomadic vampire. You might know me as the singer, Caitlyn LaSoran. Or the ballerina, Alyssa Swift. Or maybe the basketball star, Carina Duffy. Or maybe the famous skateboarder, Leslie Matthews. Or the gorgeous and famous model Sherlyne Wilson. I have decided to take a break from work and settle down somewhere, so I chose Forks and am signed myself up for Forks High School. But you might also know me as the smart, pretty but unpopular girl at Forks High who loves singing, has been ballet dancing since she was four, is a great skateboarder, and is the co-captain of the basketball team. You might know me as me- Bella Swan.

You might ask why I'm unpopular. I don't hang out with the skaters, and they won't have me since I love ballet dancing. I didn't hang out with the athletic group because they were firm enemies with the singers and dancers. I couldn't hang out with the sluttish, bitchy bimbos because they were extremely jealous of my looks and figure and were constantly shooting me death glares and jealous looks. I didn't hang out with the singers because they refused to take in a basketball player. That's why I'm alone.

Anyway, I had been living in Forks for a year or so now. I attend high school. I go to all my concerts, ball games, and everything else with a little concentration. I'm pretty popular in school. And I've just heard that there's going to be a few new students at school today. I saw an unfamiliar silver Volvo and a red BMW M3 pull up. The new students looked all had striking topaz eyes, super pale skin and inhuman beauty. I was extremely shocked. More vampires? I listened to their low, vampire-speed conversations for a while. They seemed to be grumbling about having to go to high school AGAIN. Yep, definitely vampires.

Oh well, it would be nice to have some vampire friends. I skipped over to them. "Hi! I'm Bella Swan. You're the Cullens, right?" I held out my hand. They looked shocked and strained. Oh yeah, I forgot. As a human I smelt supposedly amazing, like freesia. "Oh, sorry!" I apologized, and proceeded to shift into vampire form. I looked exactly the same, except for paler skin and more angular, sharper features. But I didn't switch to my normal form. In my natural vampire form, I had long, lustrous mahogany hair, pale skin, topaz eyes and was absolutely exquisite. I didn't exactly value attention, so I had shifted into a disguise as close to my human form as possible, but since I was a vampire, I had to have perfect features. I ended up with long dark hair, slightly shinier and more lustrous than my human form, chocolate brown eyes which were exactly like my human ones, slightly more angular and sharp features than my human form and deathly pale skin. The vampires' eyes widened in shock. "How did you-" the bronze-haired guy started to say, but was interrupted by the bell. "Talk to you later!" I waved, and skipped away.

EDWARD POV

A wave of mouthwatering freesia hit me and I stiffened and turned around. A pretty brunette was skipping towards us. Jasper was having a little trouble resisting. "Hi! I'm Bella Swan. You're the Cullens, right?" she asked cheerfully. I tried to read her mind but there was nothing. WTF??!!! She noticed our strained positions but didn't run away. Instead, she apologized. "Oh, sorry," she said to us, and transformed into a paler, prettier version of herself. Her scent now was obviously vampiric. My eyes widened in shock, and started to say, "How did you-" Suddenly, the bell rang. "Talk to you later!" Bella waved and skipped away to class. We were still frozen in front of my Volvo, stunned.

I saw Bella in her human form on the way to Biology. "Explain," I demanded. "It's my power. I can transform from human to vampire, and please don't interrupt." She said when I tried to intervene. "I can project, too," she said. "Project?" I asked. "Yeah," she said. She touched my hand and I felt a kind of sensation, and then I felt warmer, weaker, and more vulnerable. I also couldn't hear anyone's thoughts and everything seemed less defined and sounded hard to hear. I blinked. "What the hell-?" I asked. She touched me again and I became normal again. "See?" she said. "Wow," I whispered. After a while, she said awkwardly, "We better get going," I nodded and followed her to Chemistry. I sat beside her and after a while, asked, "Can you do that again?" She nodded and touched me again. There was that strange sensation, and once again I was human. Bella slumped back in her seat, looking a little tired and drained. Concerned, I asked her, "What's wrong?" She shook her head and smiled weakly. "Nothing. It's just that transformations are really draining and use lots of energy," I immediately felt a wave of guilt. "Sorry," I apologized. She smiled. "It's fine,"

ROSALIE POV

I saw Edward and Bella walking towards me and I quickly approached them. "Bella, how-?" I caught sight of Edward's bright emerald green eyes. "Edward? Are-are you human?" he nodded. "It's her power," he said, turning to Bella. I asked excitedly, "Can you turn me, too?" Bella paled and swallowed. "Oh...kay..." Edward looked a little worried. She touched me and I felt a tingling sensation. I blinked and saw that everything was less sharp, less defined, and that I felt warmer, more vulnerable. "Wow!" I exclaimed. A scream came from behind me and I turned around.

Bella was on the floor, looking more drained and pale than ever.

**So, was the revised chapter better? Is it still awful? I'll edit it if it is. **


	2. Chapter 3

EDWARD POV

As I stared at her in horror, her body started changing. Her features became less defined, her hair dulled, her skin darkened. But she still looked beautiful. I tried to lift her up with Rosalie, but we were newly human, and were drained of energy.

I hated to do this, but I hissed, "Emmett, Jasper, Alice!!" as fast as possible. The Chemistry classroom was hardly 20 metres from where we were.

I heard Jasper make up some kind of excuse, and then they rushed over to me. "Edward? Are you...and Rose...?" Emmett trailed off. I nodded.

"How?" Alice gasped. I pointed to Bella's unmoving body. "Her, now help her!" I said urgently.

"She's not breathing much, Edward...." Jasper said hesitantly, but lifted her up and glided to the hospital wing anyway. I could only pray Bella was alright. She had made my sister's dream come true, and my wildest hope-to not be a monster. She HAD to live.

********************************

"EDWARD CULLEN! ROSALIE HALE!" Esme yelled. "Sorry, Esme", I mumbled. "I CANNOT BELIEVE YOU NEARLY KILLED HER! CARLISLE SAID SHE WAS BARELY ALIVE!" she shrieked. "I didn't know, Mum!" Rosalie said desperately, her newly blue eyes glinting with tears. Jasper shot such a strong wave of calming waves towards us that Rose and I simply collapsed and fell into unconsciousness.

When I opened my eyes a while later, I muttered, "Go away. I'm tired," but the Japer sent me and Rose a humongous wave of liveliness that we jerked awake with enthusiasm and started fidgeting. "Jasper, stop it!" Rose shrieked, giggling uncontrollably. Jasper sent us a gentle wave of calm and we quietened down.

"Explain," Esme commanded. "She's a powerful vampire, Esme. She can change appearances, as well as transform from human to vampire. She can even project!" I explained, staring at Bella's motionless form.

Slowly she awoke. Her eyelids fluttered, and she groaned softly. Then she rubbed her eyes and shifted into a sitting position. Even as I watched her, her hair became shinier, her skin paled, her eyes turned into a beautiful topaz and her features sharpened and became more angular. She was in her normal form now.

"What happened?" she said, yawning. Then she caught sight of Rose and I. "Oh, it worked! Cool!" she beamed. I looked at her questioningly. "I only ever used that power on my enemies and myself-I never tried permanently changing anyone. Do you want to transform back?" She asked, hesitant.

Rose shook her head, but I deliberated for a second, and then politely declined.. Bella grinned. "Alright then! You don't mind being a tester or something, right? I want to know how long it can hold, hopefully permanently." She questioned apologetically.

Rosalie smiled. "As long as you want Bella. If I can even stay for a day, that would be fantastic," I knew Rose was hoping it would stay so she could hopefully fulfill her wildest dream-To have a child. "Edward?" she asked. I nodded and smiled at her.

She grinned. "So, are you guys hungry?" she asked, transforming into human form, and then shifting into a beautiful Asian girl with shiny, jet-black hair and dark eyes. I smirked. "Sure!" Rose and I chorused. "So," she said casually, flipping her long dark hair. Her eyes twinkled.

"Anyone in the mood for pizza?"


	3. Chapter 4

DISCLAIMER: I don't own Twilight or Pizza Hut...LOLZ.

EDWARD POV

"I'll have a large Hawaiian, no crust. Oh, and three Cokes." Bella told the waiter. "Yes, ma'am." He said obediently. "Anything else?" I stared at the menu. "Uh...how about a...Okay that's all." I muttered.

In ten minutes, the pizza had arrived. I lifted up a piece. It smelt delicious, but I hesitated. Rose was staring it down. Bella was scarfing down her third slice.

"Eat, guys!" she advised. I took a little bite. It was the best thing I'd ever ate. Rose copied me and in no time at all, we were gobbling down the rest of the pizza.

Finally, there was one piece left. Rose and I stared at it. "I want it!" she whined and made a grab for it. "No, it's mine!" In no time at all, we were yelling at each other before we decided to split it in half. We turned to the plate. It was empty.

"That was really nice." Bella finished the rest of the last slice. "Okay, let's go."

We glared at her. "What?" she asked innocently.

Five minutes later, we were going back to the car, Rose and I sulking.

"PEOPLE! If you don't cheer up, I'm removing your humanity." Bella threatened, lifting her hand up. Rose shrieked.

"Okay!" Bella smiled, and turned on the radio. Aly and AJ's 'Chemicals React' came on the radio, and Rose and Bella sang along.

"You make me feel out of my element  
like I'm walkin' on broken glass  
like my worlds spinnin' in slow motion  
and you're movin' too fast

"Were you right, was i wrong  
were you weak, was i strong, yeah  
both of us broken  
caught in the moment  
we lived and we loved  
and we hurt and we joked, yeah  
but the planets all aligned  
when you looked into my eyes  
and just like that ,"  
the chemicals react  
the chemicals react

"You make me feel out of my element  
like I'm drifting out to the sea  
like the tides pullin' me in deeper  
makin' it harder to breathe."

"We cannot deny, how we feel inside  
we cannot deny..."

"Were you right, was i wrong  
were you weak, was i strong, yeah  
both of us broken  
caught in the moment  
we lived and we loved  
and we hurt and we joked, yeah  
but the planets all aligned  
when you looked into my eyes  
and just like that  
the chemicals react  
the chemicals react"

"Kaleidoscope of colors  
turning hopes on fire, sun is burning  
shining down on both of us  
don't let us lose it (don't let us lose it...)"

"Were you right, was i wrong  
were you weak, was i strong, yeah  
both of us broken  
caught in the moment  
we lived and we loved  
and we hurt and we joked, yeah.."

"We lived  
we loved  
we hurt  
we joked  
we're right  
we're wrong  
we're weak  
we're strong  
we lived to love"

"But the planets all aligned"  
"When you looked into my eyes  
and just like that  
watch the chemicals react  
and just like that  
the chemicals react  
(the chemicals react...)"

Bella sang like an angel. Rose sang really well too.

"All better!" Bella laughed at Rose's faintly flushed cheeks. I laughed as well. Being a human wasn't all that bad.

We climbed out of the car and walked out of the car towards the house.

"CAITLYN!! CAITLYN LASORAN!"

Who was Caitlyn? I wondered. Then I saw Bella. She was pale and frozen.

"How did they find me?" She whispered. "How did they find me here?"

"CAITLYN LASORAN! DO YOU REALLY LEAD A DOUBLE LIFE AS ISABELLA SWAN?" the paparazzi screamed again.

Bella slumped over. "Oh well." She plastered a smile on her face and her hair slowly faded to jet black.

Then she climbed out of the car.


End file.
